Muzyczna bitwa.
Akcja Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 5 Kamera pokazuje Chrisa rozmawiającego z kimś przez telefon. Chris: 'Jasne. To da się go załatwić? ''Spojrzał na kamerę. 'Chris: '''Muszę kończyć. ''Rozłączył się. '''Chris: '''Ekhem...ostatnio w Akcji Totalnej Porażki. Chciałem zrobić uczestnikom przyjemność i dać łatwe zadanie, czyli przeniesienie sprzętu na szczyt sztucznego klifu. Ale co, nie docenili tego i zniszczyli kamery (fuu), a ja w zemście kazałem im improwizować reklamą. Zwycięzca, Modelki, sam w to nie wierze...Przegrani, oczywiście Modelki i Dawn! Ale żeby się dowiedzieć co przygotowałem dzisiaj, musicie obejrzeć Akcję...Totalnej...Porażki! ' Zaczyna lecieć muzyczka. Pierwsza kamera wychodzi drzewa wyrzucając z niego wiewiórkę, druga wychodzi z walizki z bielizną, kolejna wychodzi z sztucznego okna a ostatnia z garka z zupą. Kamera przelatuje przez cały plan filmowy aż na szczyt sztucznego klifu na którym siedzą Mike i Zoey próbujący się pocałować. Kamera zwala ich na dół gdzie spadają do basenu w którym Scott próbuje uciec Kłowi. Kamera przechodzi przez studio nr 13 gdzie Cody bezskutecznie próbuje uciec przed Sierrą rzucając w nią różnymi przedmiotami. Kamera dostaje jednym z przedmiotów i pokazuje Bridgette i Lindsay malujące paznokcie u nóg w przyczepie Modelek. Przed przyczepą Thomas i Duncan kryją się w krzakach próbując zrzucić wiadro z wodą na Courtney która próbuje wejść do przyczepy. Ostatecznie plan nie wypala ponieważ Izzy ich straszy a oni zbyt wcześnie puszczają linkę. Courtney się wścieka i zaczyna ich gonić. W stołówce Alejandro flirtuje ze stażystką podczas gdy Leshawna i Jo walczą na noże. Na boku stoi Dawn i się im przygląda. Na końcu wszyscy wieczorem siedzą przed ogniskiem koło przyczep spoglądając na siebie. Przed nimi stoi Chris z swoim uśmieszkiem i pojawia się logo Akcji Totalnej Porażki. Przyczepy left|200px Przyczepa Aktorów: Wszyscy Aktorzy siedzieli niezadowoleni w przyczepie po kolejnej porażce. Alejandro leżał na łóżku, Jo bardzo nerwowo podnosiła ciężarki, Sierra przytulała Cody'ego, a Scott myślał, znowu ;u; Jo: '297...298...299...300!... ''Rzuciła ciężarki o podłogę i w przyczepie zrobiła się dziura (please). '''Scott: '''Ty, patrz co robisz. ;u; ''Jo: To się w głowie nie mieści, kolejna porażka...'' 'Jo: '''Patrzę... '''Scott: '''Patrz uważniej... ''Alejandro wstał. 'Alejandro: '''Amigos! Powstańmy z popiołów przegranej! '''Cody: '''Też bym chciał, ale... ''Sierra zasłoniła usta Cody'emu 'Sierra: '''Cody chciał powiedzieć że musimy zasabotować drużynę przeciwną. <3 '''Cody: '''Wcale nie... '''Jo: '''To w sumie nie jest zły pomysł. Nudzi mnie już te granie zgodnie z zasadami. '''Alejandro: '''Pomyślmy. Modelki są silne bo mają Courtney i Thomasa. Musimy zrobić coś aby przestała im wychodzić praca drużynowa. '''Scott: '''Ja mam chyba jakiś pomysł ;u;. ''Drużyna zaczęła słuchać tego co mówił Scott. Przyczepa Modelek: Drużyna Modelek zadowolona w komplecie siedziała sobie w przyczepie. Courtney i Bridgette piłowały paznokcie, Thomas, Izzy i Mike spali, a Zoey rozmawiała z Duncanem. 'Courtney: '''Wiesz, nawet ładne masz te pazurki. '''Bridgette: '''Dzięki Courtney. ''Courtney wzięła jej rękę i zaczęła oglądać ręce. 'Courtney: '''Ale ten kolor paznokci. '''Bridgette: '''Co z nim nie tak? '''Courtney: '''Nie pasuje ci. Ale zaraz coś na to poradze. ''Zaczęła malować Bridgette paznokcie. ''Courtney: No co? Potrzebuje sojusznika.'' Po kilku chwilach skończyła malować paznokcie. 'Bridgette: 'Ładnie. Dzięki Courtney. :) 'Courtney: '''Nie ma za co. Od czego ma się przyjaciół. ''Przytuliła Bridgette. ''Bridgette: Courtney chce się ze mną zaprzyjaźnić? To miło, ale i tak będę mieć ją na oku.'' Tymczasem Zoey cicho płakała na ramie Duncana, cicho aby nie obudzić Thomasa, Izzy i Mike'a, w szczególności Mike'a. 'Zoey: '''On po prostu zachowuje się jakby miał mnie gdzieś. ;c '''Duncan: '''Wiesz... '''Zoey: '''Na dodatek on chyba podrywa Courtney. :c '''Duncan: '''Courtney? Od początku wiedziałem że ten gość jest zły. '''Zoey: '''Przestań, on nie jest zły. ''Duncan wytarł Zoey łzy. 'Duncan: '''A jak inaczej wytłumaczysz to że zarywa do Courtney? '''Zoey: '''No....nie wiem. :c ''W międzyczasie Mike i Izzy zaczęli się przebudzać. 'Zoey: '''Budzą się. Lepiej się pozbieram i udam że nie było tej rozmowy. ''Wróciła na swoje łóżko i usiadła na nim. Izzy spadła z łózka, Mike wstał normalnie. '''Mike: '''Siemka, co tam? '''Izzy: '''Boli mnie twarz! :D ''Zoey: Jestem pewna że Mike mnie jeszcze kocha, ale to miło ze strony Duncana że pozwolił mi się wyżalić.'' ''Duncan: Kurde, Zoey naprawdę jest fajna, cóż jako jedyna "powiedzmy" mnie lubi, chyba.'' ''Thomas: Myśleli że spałem? Brednie, zawsze słucham. Duncan ma szansę u Zoey, musi się tylko postarać.'' 'Chris *megafon*: '''Uczestnicy! Proszę abyście stawili się na stadionie, natychmiast! Stadion left|200px ''Drużyny dotarły na stadion gdzie czekał już na nich Chris oraz Chef z talerzami spaghetti. 'Chris: '''No, w końcu jesteście. '''Jo: '''Znowu jakieś czadowe jedzenie Chefa? '''Chef: '''Nie narzekaj tylko jedz. ''Zaczął rzucać w uczestników kulkami spagetti. 'Chef: '''Jeść, nie gadać! ''Uczestnicy zaczęli jeść. 'Chris: '''Pewnie się zastanawiacie co dzisiaj będziemy robić. :D '''Thomas: '''Szczerze, to nie zbyt. (please) '''Jo: '''Popieram poprzednika. '''Chris: '''No to rozumiem że nie potrzebujecie już tego miliona dolarów (please). ''Scott przekłnął spaghetti. 'Scott: '''Nie no, kasa zawsze może być. ''Reszta przytaknęła. 'Chris: '''Fajnie. A więc. ''Wyciągnął krótkofalówkę. 'Chris: '''Możesz zrzucać. ''Po chwili z nieba na stadion spadła wielka scena muzyczna. 'Chris: '''Dzisiaj będziecie dla nas grać piosenki! <3 ''Jęk zawodu. ''Thomas: Kolejne zwycięstwo się zapowiada. :3'' ''Jo: Muzyka? Czy Chris nie ma już pomysłów...?'' ''Izzy: Izzy zagra im muzykę! <3'' 'Chris: '''Zadanie jest proste. Dostajecie 1h na przygotowanie piosenki która nas zwali z nóg. Jurorami będę ja, Chef...(spojrzał na niego wrogo) oraz specjalny gość! ''Podjechała limuzyna z specjalnym gościem. Wysiadła z niego ''dziewczyna. '''Courtney: '''Kto to niby jest? '''Chris: '''To Helen! Będzie trzecią jurorką, a musicie się postarać bo ona zna się na muzyce! '''Helen: '''Daj spokój wujek, nie znam się aż tak... '''Chris: '''Ciicho, załatwiam ci reklame na żywo. -,- ''Chef przewrócił oczyma. 'Chris: '''Na co się patrzycie? Jazda! Chyba chcecie nagrodę, nie? ''Uczestnicy rozbiegli się każdy w swoją stronę. '''Helen: '''Po co ty mnie właściwie wujek zaprosiłeś? '''Chris: '''Znasz się na muzyce, a żaden stażysta nie zespuje mi głosowania (please). ''Helen: Typowy wujek...'' 'Helen: '''Skąd wiesz że ja nie zepsuje? ;u; '''Chris: '''Po prostu wiem. left|90px ''Aktorzy wybrali się na zaplecze sceny po sprzęt. 'Alejandro: '''Zaraz. Nie powinniśmy wiedzieć pierw co będziemy grać? '''Jo: '''Już wybrałam co będziemy grać. Cody, Sierra weźcie te chude coś. '''Cody: '''To jest keyborad .-. '''Jo: '''Niech będzie. '''Alejandro: '''Mogę wiedzieć w końcu co będziemy grać? '''Scott: '''A tu nie chodzi o to aby zaśpiewać piosenki? ''Wszyscy facepalm... 'Jo: '''Fakt, zostawcie instrumenty. ''I wyszli (please). ''Alejandro: Trzeba jak najszybciej się pozbyć Jo, nie mogę dopuścić aby tak się rządziła.'' ''Jo: Al coś knuje, ale nie jest groźny, w końcu mam za sobą całą drużynę.'' ''Scott: Trzeba wykopać Al'a i Jo. Denerwują mnie, a w tej drużynie to tylko ja mogę być draniem. ._.'' left|90px Modelki udały się na drugi koniec stadionu i usiedli na trawce, prawie jak na pikniku (please). 'Mike: '''To o czym śpiewamy? ''Chciał przytulić Zoey ale ta się odsunęła. ''Mike: Eh, chyba wiem co jest na rzeczy. Widocznie się dowiedziała...'' 'Courtney: '''Może Dark Horse? '''Thomas: '''Hahaha, nie będę śpiewać popu. '''Izzy: '''Zaśpiewajmy piosenkę Izzy! <3 '''Duncan: '''A co to za piosenka? '''Izzy: '''Bum Bum! <3 '''Bridgette: '''I wszystko jasne. ''Thomas zagwizdał. 'Thomas: '''Cicho. Jeżeli chcemy wygrać to musicie zdać się na mnie. '''Courtney: '''Na ciebie? To ja tutaj jestem... '''Thomas: '''Nie kończ. left|90px ''Aktorzy usiedli sobie na scenie. 'Jo: '''Dobra. Ustaliłam że śpiewamy Girls in Black. ''Wyciągnęła kartki z tekstem piosenki. 'Jo: 'Śpiewamy wszyscy razem. 'Scott: '''Girls in Black? Śpiewamy o murzynach (please)? '''Jo: '''Nie, rudzielcu. '''Scott: '''Ok, babochłopie ;u;. '''Jo: '''Nie mów tak do mnie! >:( ''Już miała rzucić się na Scotta jednak powstrzymał ją Alejandro. 'Alejandro: '''Spokojnie. Nie możemy się rozpraszać. Powinniśmy przećwiczyć ten tekst z piosenką. ''Alejandro zauważył Helen czytającą jakieś papiery. 'Alejandro: '''Koleżanko! ''Helen zerknęła na Alejandro. 'Alejandro: '''Mogłabyś nam włączyć muzykę? '''Helen: '''Ok... ''Wcisnęła jakiś guzik za nią i zaczął grać utwór Girls in Black. Drużyna zaczęła ćwiczyć. left|90px Drużyna usłyszała że Aktorzy ćwiczą śpiewanie. 'Courtney: '''Super, a gdzie my mamy śpiewać? '''Thomas: '''Nie wiem, ty kazałaś nam tutaj przyjść. ''Courtney zmarszczyła brwi i wstała. 'Courtney: '''Idę się napić wody ._. ''I jak powiedziała tak zrobiła. 'Zoey: '''Coś trzeba wymyśleć. ''Chciała zerknąć na Mike'a ale jego też nie było. '''Duncan: '''A to ciekawostka... ''Duncan: Wiadomo że Mike poleciał flirtować z Courtney, mówiłem od samego początku że ten gościu jest strasznie podejrzany.'' Tymczasem Courtney wychodziła z namiotu trzymając szklankę z wodą, do namiotu wciągnął ją Mike. 'Courtney: '''Co do?! Mike, co ty tutaj robisz. '''Mike: '''Chciałem pogadać. '''Courtney: '''Wiesz, teraz mamy wyzwanie. '''Mike: '''Wiem i stwierdziłem że to najlepsza pora. ''Courtney westchnęła. 'Courtney: '''O czym? '''Mike: '''Cóż. Od dawna cię obserwuje i wiesz...bardzo mi się podobasz i wogóle. '''Courtney: '''To miłe, ale czy ty nie chodzisz przypadkiem z Zoey? '''Mike: '''Wiem, ale właśnie chciałem o tym pogadać. Bo ja wiem że ty chodzisz ze Scottem, ja z Zoey, no ale gdybyś tylko się zgodziła, to zerwał bym z nią, serio. '''Courtney: '''Zgodziła na co? '''Mike: '''Będziesz ze mną chodzić? *_* ''Courtney po tych słowach aż zamurowało. Niespodziewała się takiego zwrotu akcji, po chwili jednak wróciła do świata. 'Courtney: '''Po tym co mi zrobiłeś w poprzednim sezonie? Nie dziękuje. ''Wstała i wyszła. Okazało się że podsłuchiwał ich Scott ''Mike: Czemuuuuuu?!?!?!'' ''Scott: To miło że mnie nie zostawiła, ale w sumie nie rozmawialiśmy od 4 dni, ona w ogóle pamięta że istnieje?!? (fuu)'' Po chwili oboje wrócili do drużyny, która najwidoczniej wiedziała co zaśpiewa. '''Thomas: '''Jesteście. '''Courtney: '''Nie uwieżycie czego się przed chwilą dowiedziałam. '''Mike: ''(szeptem do Courtney) Proszę nie mów. '''Thomas: '''Powiesz po wyzwaniu. Teraz słuchaj. Śpiewamy Numb, jest to pewne zwycięstwo. Tekst chyba każdy zna? ''Reszta przytaknęła. Courtney: 'Trudno nie znać. '''Thomas: '''Ok, więc wszystko mamy omówione. '''Chris *megafon*: '''Ok koniec przygotowań! Wszyscy jazda na scenę, wszyscy czyli Modelki. Stadion, Scena left|200px ''Modelki dotarły na scenę. Chris, Chef i Helen siedzieli na miejscach jurorów. Przed sobą mieli 3 czerwoje duże guziki. 'Chris: '''I jak, gotowi? :D '''Jo: '''Czemu nie. '''Chris: '''Ok, więc tak. Każda drużyna ma zaśpiewać kawałek wybranej przez siebie piosenki. Jeżeli coś nam, jurorom się nie spodoba, cóż będzie ból. ''Scott dostrzegł przyciski. 'Scott: '''A po co te guziki ;u;? '''Chef: '''Oh zobaczysz... ''Zaczą się z Chrisem śmiać, Helen nie było do śmiechu. 'Helen: '''Na waszym miejscu starałabym się, bardzo...;u; '''Chris: '''Ok, na początek może Aktorzy. ''Aktorzy weszli na scenę. Chris puścił muzykę. ''Jo: In the smoke and the red, workin' the late night sweat.'' ''Alejandro: You're the one to go to ,when I wanna forget.'' ''Sierra: Like hangin' off the moon,'' ''Cody: I don't wanna come down,'' ''Scott: Yeah you get me so high, it's hell on the ground.'' ... ''Jo: Just one little glass, makes the night go fast!'' ''Scott: You can have what you want if you pay the girl cash!'' ''Jo & Sierra: I said girls!'' ''Alejandro, Scott & Cody: Girls in black!'' ''Jo & Sierra: I said girls!'' ''Alejandro, Scott & Cody: Girls in black!'' ... ''Sierra: Your the hot bright neon,'' ''Cody: In the cold dark night,'' ''Jo: When I'm feelin' down, you make me feel so right.'' ''Scott: Yeah your bait comes free, but your hooks cut deep.'' ''Alejandro: You make the badboys smile, and the goodboys weep!'' ... ''Sierra: Yeah just one little glass, makes the night go fast!'' ''Cody: You can have what you want if you pay the girl cash!'' ''Alejandro, Scott & Cody: I said girls!'' ''Jo & Sierra: Girls in black!'' ''Alejandro, Scott & Cody: I said girls!'' ''Jo & Sierra: Girls in black!'' Chris wyłączył muzykę. Aktorzy się ukłonili. 'Chris: 'Świetne, podobało mi się. Dostajecie 7 pkt. 'Jo: '''Tylko 7 ._.? '''Chris: '''Hej, każdy ma swój gust. Ja naprzykład... ''Chef zakrył mu usta. 'Chef: '''Lubię oldschool'owe klimaty. Macie 9 pkt. ''Aktorzy spojrzeli na Helen. 'Helen: '''Oh good.. ;u;. Dam wam 8 pkt, piosenka mi się podoba, wykonanie jej przez was również, ale to nie to czego oczekiwałam. ;u; '''Scott: '''A czego oczekiwałaś? '''Chris: '''Nie ważne! Na scenę zapraszam Modeleczki! ''Modelki wkroczyły na scenę. Chef puścił muzykę. '' '''Duncan: '''I'm tired of being what you want me to be, feeling so faithless, lost under the surface. '''Bridgette: '''I don't know what you're expecting of me, put under the pressure, of walking in your shoes. '''Mike: 'in the undertow, just caught in the undertow 'Zoey: '''Every step that I take is another mistake to you! '''Mike: 'in the undertow, just caught in the undertow ... 'Courtney: '''I've become so numb, i can't feel you there, i've become so tired, so much more aware! '''Thomas: '''I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you! ... '''Izzy: '''Can't you see that you're smothering me, '''Bridgette: '''Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control. '''Duncan: '''Cause everything that you thought i would be, has fallen apart, right in front of you! '''Mike: 'in the undertow, just caught in the undertow 'Zoey: '''Every step that I take is another mistake to you! '''Mike: 'in the undertow, just caught in the undertow 'Zoey: '''And every second I waste is more than I can take! ... '''Courtney: '''I've become so numb, i can't feel you there, i've become so tired, so much more aware! '''Thomas: '''I'm becoming this, all I want to do, is be more like me, and be less like you! '''Scott: '''Mike, czemu zarywasz do Courtney? '''Courtney & Mike: '''Co?!? '''Zoey: '''CO!?!?!? >;( ''Mike stanął na jakimś przycisku który wybuchł całą scenę, uczestnicy i jurorzy jeżeli cali czarni na ziemi (please). 'Chris: '(kaszle) Co do cholery!? 'Helen: '''Mike wysadził scenę. ;u; '''Mike: '''Sorki. ;u; ''Zoey strzeliła mu z plaskacza. 'Zoey: '''To koniec ty szujo! ;( ''Uciekła z płaczem. 'Duncan: '''Zoey, czekaj! ''Pobiegł za nią. 'Chris: '''Aha? No dobra, skoro Modelki nie dokończyły występu, wygrywają Aktorzy! ''Zaciesz Aktorów. '''Courtney: '''Aaa, Scott. Zrywam z tobą. '''Scott: '''Cooo?!? (fuu) '''Chef: '''Helen, wiszę ci dyszkę ;u;. '''Helen: '''No wisisz ;u;. '''Chris: '''Modelki, spotkamy się na ceremonii. ''Scott: Cooo?!? (fuu)'' ''Jo: 'Już po Mike'u. Podjechała limuzyna po Helen. 'Chris: '''Helen, twoja limuzyna. '''Helen: '''Widzę wujek ._. ''Wsiadła do niej i odjechała. Ceremonia left|90px Drużyna Modelek siedziała w na trzech częściach. Po lewej Mike i Courtney, po prawej Bridgette, Izzy, Duncan i Zoey a na środku sam Thomas (please). 'Chris: '''Modeleczki, dawno się nie widzieliśmy. '''Thomas: '''Wolałbym się z tobą nie widywać ;u;. '''Chef: '''Nie tylko ty młody... ''Chris spojrzał na Chefa, a ten niewinnie się uśmiechnął. 'Chris: '''Ok? Przejdźmy do ceremonii, statueki dostają...Bridgette, Izzy i Duncan! ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Duncan: '''Super. '''Izzy: '''Czekolada! <3 '''Chris: '''Ostatnie dwie są dla Zoey i Courtney, odziwo. ''Rzuca im statuetki. 'Courtney: '''Jakie znowu "odziwo" ._.'? '''Chris: '''Cicho. Thomas, jesteś na wylocie bo twierdziłeś że piosenka da wam zwycięstwo. '''Thomas: '''To nie wina piosenki tylko Mike'a... '''Chris: '''Mike, flirtowałeś z Courtney za plecami Zoey, nie ładnie. '''Mike: '''Ja naprawdę.. '''Chris: '''Dobra. A przegranym jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . '''Chris: '''Nie no, Thomas dostał tylko 1 głos, jak może odpaść (please). ''Rzuca mu statuetkę. 'Thomas: '''1 głos (please). '''Chris: '''Mike, twój czas nadszedł. Stań na x-sie. ''Mike staną na x. '''Chris: '''Ostatnie słowo? '''Mike: '''Przepraszam ''(został wystrzelony)''Zoooooeeeeeyyyyy!!! '''Chef: '''Przeprosiny mu nie pomogą. '''Chris: '''No chyba. Dzisiaj było ciekawie, ale następnym razem będzie jeszcze lepiej! Aby się dowiedzieć co przyszykowałem oglądajcie Akcję...Totalnej...Porażki! KONIEC Kategoria:Akcja Totalnej Porażki Odcinki